


Awareness

by Trojie



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boundaries, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words. It isn't Erik that Charles doesn't trust any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awareness

It isn't that he disagrees with you. It isn't that he shot you, that he put you in this chair. 

It's that he killed you - that you begged him to stop, and he still killed you, shoved his metal through your mind. It wasn't your skin, your skull, your brain or your blood, but it was your mind in there, your consciousness, _you_. You died for his revenge. And in the end, even that isn't what worries you. _It isn't even that he killed you._

It's that you let him, and sometimes you think you'd let him do it again.


End file.
